My Future Girlfriend
by xXxWritersBlockxXx
Summary: What happens when William (from the infernal device series) plays with one of Henry's inventions and goes into the future. And what does he do when he meets his great grandson Jace and friends. And what happens if he falls in love with Clary? Gosh im horrible at summaries. Please read :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

London Institute

"Henry! Charlotte wants you," I tumbled down the stairs, Jem following behind him.

"Coming," Henry ran upstairs tossing something between his hands. I stopped at Henry's worktable and stared at something.

"What is it?" Jem wondered. I shrugged and poked it. Suddenly it felt like I was falling through a sea of colors. Then blackness.


	2. To the future!

Chapter 1

New York Institute

2013

"Who is he?" I heard a voice ask. I tried to open my eyes.

"Shush he's waking up!" A female voice stated. I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"The New York Institute." A male voice answered touching me.

"Starkweather if that's you…"I trailed off, the threat hanging in the air unsaid. I sat up and looked around. The Institute looked different. Somewhat newer. Finally my eyes stopped on three kids who looked about his age. One had golden hair and gold eyes. He looked like an angel but a glint in his eye told him otherwise. One beautiful girl had long dark hair and sharp but playful blue eyes. The one next to her seemed to be the exact replica of the girl.

"Uhh you're not Aloysius," I mumbled awkwardly. A woman pushed through the three kids.

"Of course not. Aloysius stopped running the institute years ago." The woman replied.

I stood up and shook my head.

"No he didn't I was there a few weeks ago. He was running the Institute." I disagreed.

"Um no he stopped more than a few years ago." The pretty girl replied.

"What…. year is it?" I asked, panic edging into my question.

"2013." The blue eyed boy answered. My eyes widened in panic and disbelief.


	3. Who is this idiot?

Chapter 2

New York Institute

2013

"Henry's invention worked." I muttered in disbelief. It must've been a time machine, I thought.

"Who's Henry," The angel boy asked. "Better yet who are you?"

"I'm William Herondale, but you can call me Will." I smirked.

"I'm Jace Herondale, but you can call me Jace." Jace replied flipping his golden hair.

"I'm Izzy," The pretty girl smiled. "And that's Alec, my brother."

"I'm Maryse Lightwood," The woman said. I took a sudden step back.

"You're a Lightwood," I spat, in disgust. Maryse looked confused.

"Yes." She frowned straightening up. A man walked into the room.

"Maryse I finished my last case… Wait who's this?" He looked straight at me.

"Who was your great grandfather?" I demanded to know, looking at the man.

"Gideon Lightwood," He replied.

"Oh good your Gideon and Sophie's grandchildren." I sighed. "I'm William Herondale" I said cheerfully. "I'm from the past."

"Did you know your great grandfather's my friend?" I smiled.

"Maryse what is he on?" He asked. Maryse shrugged.

"I'm not high." I shook my head angrily. The man stepped out of the room uncomfortably.

"Oh well" I shrugged. "His great grandfather was an ass anyway,"

Jace stifled a laugh.

"Suddenly I don't doubt he's Jace's great grandfather" Izzy stated.

Suddenly something slammed into me. I turned around. A red headed girl stared at me.

"I know I'm irresistible but please try to control yourself" I smirked. The girl glared at me and introduced herself.

"I'm Clary and you must be Mr. Over Confident." She glared walking next to Jace.


	4. The girl with red hair

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare**

New York Institute

2013

Maryse sighed. "Well the Institute is required to be a home for Shadowhunters under age so your room will be ready in a few minutes. She speed walked down the hall.

"Well I have to be somewhere so bye" Clary tugged on Jace's shirt.

"Really where." I fake smiled, knowing a lie when i hear one.

"Anywhere but here," She said under her breath.

"I heard that" I said in a sing-song voice. I walked own the hallway to the weapons room. Izzy's voice floated down the hall.

"Clary that was mean!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, I don't like him." Clary responded. I picked up a seraph blade and examined it as i heard footsteps coming nearer. Izzy appeared in the doorway.

"We're going to our friend Magnus's Banes house. Want to come?" She asked. _Magnus what is he doing here?,_ I thought. I nodded and followed her out. On my way I purposely bumped into Clary. A sketchpad fell out of her hand. She glared at me, her red hair falling over her face as she bent down.

_The girl with red hair_, I thought


	5. Meeting Magnus

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare**

Warlock Magnus Bane's House

2013

"Magnus open up" Izzy banged on the door. The door swung wide open and we walked in. Magnus's eyes flew around the group and landed on me. He paled and opened his mouth.

"Will" He whispered.

"Will what are you doing here?" He asked straightening up.

"Well that's no way to greet an old friend." I said cheerfully jumping onto the magenta couch. Alec's eyes suddenly turned into a narrow glare as he looked at me. I frowned.

"What did i do?" I thought. I got up and shook Magnus, who seemed to be in shock.

"Pull it together" I snapped.

"B-but"He sputtered confused.

"I messed with one Henry's inventions and ended up in the future."I explained. Magnus closed his mouth and nodded. Clary sighed and shook her head.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked.

"No but you and Will can go get something from the store." He tossed Clary a $50 bill.

"I'd rather die," She replied bluntly.

"I can see that kindness isn't one of your better traits." I stated dragging Clary out the door. She stepped onto the train tugging her arm out of my grip.

"I despise you,"She smiled.

I slanted my dark blue eyes and put on a seducing grin.

"Could you resist this," I purred. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Maybe he's not so bad," She thought.

"Your pretty funny," She stated. I laughed, raking my hand through my black hair.

"He's cute." Clary thought."NO CLARY YOU LIKE JACE! Focus"

**Here's the start of Will+Clary. Any ideas for a cute couple name? Put it in the reviews :D Hope you like it**


End file.
